Lex Luthor (Earth 29-B)
"Long ago I learned a truth, the best thing we can do for each other is help. We do that, and we're solid gold." -- Alex Luthor History Alex Luthor '''is the genius, benevolent hero of Metropolis and businessman, CEO of LexCorp, and owner of the Apokoliptian accented Kryptonian Warsuit. '''Early Life and Rise to Heroism Alexander Luthor was born and raised in Smallville, Kansas with a sickly sister, Lena, who he promised to cure. At a young age, his father always spoke to him of his future greatness, that every Luthor before him had achieved so much, and struggled so hard for their achievements, Alex was bound for it, and so he strived As an adult, Alexander Luthor moved to Metropolis and set himself up as a troubleshooter. When he began intercepting signals from an alien craft that called itself the "Brain Inter-Acting Construct", he set up a dialogue, trading data about Earth for alien scientific knowledge. Apokolips Then During his research and thirst for more knowledge, Darkseid's invasion began. Botched by the New Gods they were at war with, and without the aid of Kal-El and the briefness of Darkseid himself, torn back into his own realm by the New Gods, a dispatch of Hunger Dog gear was left behind, including a warsuit, to be worn by Kal-El's secondary squadron leader. This Warsuit was recovered from Darkseid's hidden fortress, constructed from the crystal left with Kal when he arrived on Apokolips. It was then that Lex noted what had to be done, drive out the remaining Apokoliptian forces. It was this greatness his father spoke so constant of. Placing the Warsuit on himself, he quickly discovered it's capabilities, superhuman strength, superhuman durability, a surrounding tight forcefield, and even flight due to boot thrusters. Due to the S shaped insignia, Alex aptly dubbed himself with a new name, Superman. With the assistance of his longtime friend and business partner, Bruce Wayne, and after various cybernetic additions to his body, Batman and Superman took down the remaining Apokoliptian forces, forcing them off world. The Girl of Steel and The Man of Tomorrow When Kara Zor-El finally appeared on Earth, identifying under the heroic guise of Supergirl, she was distraught to learn that her cousin never made the trip. Assuming the worst Kara decided to investigate the man in Kryptonian armor. Discovering he was acting only with good intentions, Kara told Alex about the significance of the House of El's symbol, and the hope it meant for her kind. Alex and Kara quickly grew a friendship, and over time, they began to work together off the clock as heroes, and on the clock as coworkers. As Alex's power and fame grew, he felt the pull to greed more and more, however with Kara by his side, he refused to fall, cementing his will into good, rather than the corruption his other earth counterpart had. Superman protects Metropolis against all threats, domestic or alien. Justice For All Some time after the regression of the Apokoliptian invasion, Alex, along with Bruce, Kara, and several other heroes developed into a group that called themselves "The Justice League", protecting Earth from all threats, defending it from any foe, and keeping the planet and its many denizens, Alien or Human, safe from harm. A Knight Falls Hearing the private news of Batman's passing, as well as the very public news of Bruce's death, Alex flew into a flurry of rage, and sorrow, comforted only by the embrace of his now fiancée, Kara Zor-El. Bruce's passing was a heavy loss for Alex, a close friend, a good partner, and at times even a mentor. Luthor gained full confidence in Helena Wayne's capabilities, and mentored her, quickly turning her into the shrewd business woman he promised she would. Alex quickly accepted Robin as his new partner, given his history with the young man and the many missions that he, Kara, and Bruce had run together. Trusting fullwell in his capabilities, Alexander funded his turn into law school, having the highest of hopes for Tim, both as a Lawyer and as a Hero. Powers and Abilities * Unique Physiology: In addition to the powerful devices that aid him in his battles, Luthor has undergone considerable physical enhancement by means of genetic engineering. He also has sophisticated personal shields against telepathy. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Like his counterpart Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled. He uses his mind to help the people of his world. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind. * Gifted Businessman: Like his counterpart Luthor he is a shrewd businessmen. But unlike his villainous counterpart he uses his wealth to help the people of his world. He funds various charities. * Science: Like his counterpart Luthor can solve complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. :* Mechanical Engineering: Alex Luthor is the greatest engineer of this alternate Earth. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Alex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Earth 29-B Category:Metropolis